1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to configuration of data, and more particularly, to configuration of data from a web-based programming language for compatibility to a modeling software platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer models, i.e., computer programs which attempt to simulate an abstract model of a system, have become extremely useful in a variety of areas including natural systems, human systems and engineering. Computer models are useful for predicting the behavior of systems based on inputted parameters and initial conditions.
Solid modeling, i.e., the creation of a virtual representation of the solid parts of an object, have become prevalent in engineering and are commonly used by machine designers. Much design in modeling utilizes assembly modeling methods to model and test an entire product including its constituent components. An example of a modeling software package is CAD (Computer-Aided Drafting).
Due to the convenience and prevalence of the Internet, many manufacturers now receive orders and specifications for the manufacture of products via a network. A customer may order a product, and provide desired specifications via an input to a web browser. These parameters, required for manufacturing the desired product, are delivered to a manufacturer through a server. This information is often delivered via a web-based markup language such as HTML (HyperText Markup Language) and XML (Extensible Markup Language). When a customer enters the desired specification information into a browser, during the ordering of a product, this information is stored in a file that utilizes XML, HTML or other web-based language.
A significant problem with this ordering scheme is that information presented in web-based languages is not readily configurable to be incorporated into a model built in a modeling program. A customer does not enter parameters directly into a modeling program, but rather posts specifications to a server in a web-based language. Because modeling software does not recognize HTML or XML, this information is generally used to actually build the unit based on the provided specification without modeling. As a result, potential problems with the unit cannot be detected until the unit is actually manufactured. Alternatively, the specifications may be incorporated into a model by a modeling programmer. However, this process is very time-consuming.